


Reunion

by acepylot



Series: Adashicember [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashicember, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Exploring Shiro's backstory, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lovers to Exes to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepylot/pseuds/acepylot
Summary: Despite everyone's individual unspoken little fears of what's expecting them on earth, Team Voltron and especially the (half) human Paladins are thrilled to visit their home planet again.Shiro has to fight his own little demons though, not knowing what emotional rollercoaster is waiting for him on earth.Adashicember prompt #1: Reunion.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Adashicember Prompt #1: Reunion. (1st December 2018)  
> Here's my first contribution to Adashicember, which's prompt list and information you can find on its [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/adashicember) or [ Tumblr. ](https://adashicember.tumblr.com/)  
> Please support it if you can!  
> Beware, it's a little sad and I still hope you enjoy but please keep in mind that english isn't my first language!  
> 

Shiro loves listening to the other Paladins talking about their families, be it the one’s they have on earth or merely a memory they cherish and love. Allura and Coran may have lost everything, everything they have once called their home and their families, things that have kept them safe, but it’s not always a face of sadness showing up whenever they talk about their past. It’s one full of genuine love and longing. Shiro knows this feeling, knows it a little too well and a little too little than he’d like to. Lance’s face lights up, enthusiastically telling stories about his little nieces, about the times his mother has scolded him or about his older siblings picking on him when he was younger. It lights up and then it dies down again.

And then there is Keith. Someone, who has maybe yet to understand what family is all about. Ironically, the only one of them who has his family with him right know, his mother standing protectively by his side, Shiro previously being saved by him and hopefully not going anywhere anytime soon. It hasn’t always been like that though with Keith being the only one knowing almost nothing about his origins and being left behind by the woman who he thought never loved him. There was no one to return to, the only thing left he could consider family being Shiro.

And Shiro did, too. The love Keith provides him with feels like it’s something unconditional, something a son would give a father, something a little brother would give the older brother. 

It’s bittersweet though, whenever he thinks of earth and family.

He knows all of them are being eaten up by fears behind that facade of anticipation and happiness of going back. They don’t know what awaits them there and it scares them while Shiro worries way more about what doesn’t await him.

The mere thought makes him shiver.

Holding your expectations low and not expecting anything doesn’t make it hurt less, Shiro has learned that the hard way, along with a lot of other things.

His gaze wanders to Keith and Krolia, both of them comically standing side by side with their arms crossed. Anyone could recognize them as mother and son and the thought makes the corner of Shiro’s mouth twitch upwards just the tiniest bit. He’s glad about how far Keith has gotten in this entire time he has taken care of him.

If he’s being honest, when he looked at that little kid back then when they met each other for the first time, it reminded him of himself. Abandoned with no place to return to.

When his parents died, Shiro was way too young to even remember them. The Unknown is something he can’t tell makes it easier or even worse. Curiosity is one of the human’s biggest enemies as it can eat you up like any other emotion, though if there’s no way to satisfy that curiosity and calm it down, it’ll forever be a part of you. It’s definitely a part of Shiro.

It was hard, losing the two persons that gifted you with your life and were supposed to take care of you, love you and accompany you on your path of growing up. It was even harder getting used to strangers trying to fill those places. Forster care wasn’t awful but it wasn’t pleasant either. Shiro wouldn’t even say he was treated badly or anything similar to that, it just wasn’t the same. Or was it? It’s not like Shiro could know, so he kept wondering his whole childhood where that feeling of “this feels wrong” came from, how it even managed to form inside his soul.

Sometimes he would dream, granting him an escape and an idea of what could’ve been, what actually was. He would dream of his parents choosing a name for him, of them being stressed and tired because he was crying the whole night but never giving up on taking care of him. It wasn’t the same as it was for Keith, he hasn’t been thought to be abandoned but it still felt like he was though he never could tell by whom. His parents never wore a face, sometimes things ended in nightmares and the strangers would force themselves to fill a hole that he wasn’t sure could be filled. He’s thankful though, it might not have been the best time of his life but without them, it would’ve been worse. Humans are selfish at heart and maybe sometimes he just wished to have one person he could have called _his_ family. Maybe he got that with Keith even if not in a way he originally planned to. Knowing he could give something to a kid that has probably been longing for a thing he himself has never been able to get – it was fulfilling.

And maybe one day there would be this one person, just one, who could maybe not give him what a family could but still make him feel like something was meant to be for him and for him only for once. Something that wouldn’t leave him, something that he couldn’t lose. Something called love but going way deeper than meets the eye.

When he first met Adam, he wouldn’t call it love at first sight, he was mesmerized. Today, he figures, he should’ve probably been mad when this beginner broke one of his best records and maybe he was pissed a little bit, somewhere buried under all that respect, that _attraction_. Not soon after, he was able to take back his victory again and even win something new with it. A friendship. Time passed and the friendship deepened more and more, silly shenanigans two teachers probably shouldn’t be involved in. Every little new detail he got to know about Adam felt like a little victory, sometimes even more than breaking a new record did.

Today he can’t even tell when that strong bond turned into something he has never felt before, something even deeper and different from friendship only. Adam loved teasing him and Shiro found himself being fond of it, found himself chasing after physical contact and just – _him_.

Adam, Adam, Adam.

When Adam called him “Takashi” for the very first time, Shiro’s heart felt like it was about to burst, face red and smile threatening to rip his entire face apart.

He felt like a teenager.

He has never felt like a teenager before.

They got drunk together, they played games together, they got sad together and then, he was 20 when it finally happened, they _got_ together.

Surprisingly, it was Adam who took the first step. Years later he had joked about being done with Shiro’s obliviousness and wanting to take the risk instead, because Shiro was a “disaster gay” anyway. It made him fell in love even more and he was thankful for Adam to be more functional in terms of love than he had been.

He was thankful for everything this guy has done for him in general.

But love always comes with responsibilities and compromises. Something Shiro apparently found himself to be terrible at.

And so, he risked it all.

Kerberos had been his biggest dream, he had been working real hard for this mission and he had been looking forward to being part of it ever since he had gotten into the garrison.

It was a _goal_ he wanted to achieve.

It was nothing he could’ve given up on, not something that was up for discussion.

It was also something that would make him face a decision he never thought he would be able to make.

_Pre-Kerberos._

_Shiro is waiting patiently, at least as patiently as possible. He’s drumming his fingers on the table, now and then stroking through the puff of his hair._

_Ever since the doctor has diagnosed him with an illness that could change his entire life, change the goals he has set up for himself in his life, everything was starting to crumble._

_Shiro can’t remember a time he has ever been more stressed than right now, waiting for Iverson to finally leave the class he’s teaching at the moment. Through the walls, he can hear his yelling, probably scolding some students way too harsh again. They’ve talked about this already, Shiro telling him to go easier on them or else they would lose all motivation, energy and – most importantly – their fun. Doesn’t seem like Mr. Perfect listened well to his advice._

_Thinking of the devil and therefore making Shiro twitch and slam one of his fingers a little too hard on the wooden desk, the door opens, Iversion emerging from the room._

_Shiro straightens his back and Iverson approaches him with a stern look. Behind him, there are a bunch of students laughing and cheering while leaving the classroom, some other look rather sad and down. Guess there is need for another talk, Shiro figures._

_Absentmindedly he is soothing the slight hurt of his finger by rubbing over it with his thumb, probably making him look more nervous than he is. Iverson stops right in front of him, both of them exchanging serious looks._

_Then, catching Shiro off guard, Iverson turns around and makes a hand gesture to indicate Shiro to follow him._

_So he does and they walk through the busy halls of the garrison, despite the loud voices from the students there’s a weird silence hanging over them. It’s unnerving and uncomfortable._

_The first thing Shiro does the second he escapes the garrison halls by entering the empty room Iverson led him into, is slumping into a chair._

_“You alright?” It’s a casual question but it still manages to make Shiro rub his eyes of exhaustion._

_“Yeah. I need to talk to you.”_

_“I know.”_

_A pause that lingers longer than comfortable._

_“Well, I haven’t changed-“_

_“I know what this is about, Officer Shirogane”, Iverson interrupts him rudely, causing Shiro to snap his mouth shut almost painfully. He’s avoiding eye contact and casually grabs a mug off of the table. “You and me both know very well what I am about to say.”_

_“Listen, you-“_

_“I told you already that you’re risking everything by deciding to be part of that mission.”_

_At that, Shiro stands up more abruptly than he intends to._

_“That’s nothing I didn’t know already.”_

_Patience yields focus._

_The coffee machine starts making quiet noises, Iverson still not paying any direct attention to him._

_“What else can I tell you, then?”_

_“The least you could do is hear me out for once”, it comes out stern and confident._

_There is no answer so Shiro decides to just proceed with what is long overdue. This is something he has to make clear._

_“I have been at the garrison for so long now”, he takes a deep breath. “I have worked myself up from the very bottom and there has always been one thing that I wanted to achieve and that I was looking forward to. I was setting up a goal for myself.”_

_“Kerberos”, they almost say at the same time and finally Iverson grants him one look over his shoulder though Shiro absolutely cannot read his emotions._

_He hesitates, then says: “Sam’s saying I should go.”_

_The coffee machine stops, Shiro’s ears now occupied with the sound of the black liquid being poured into the colorful mug. Iverson turns to him._

_“Well”, he takes several steps towards him, his voice quiet. “If that isn’t telling”, he adds in a whisper and passes Shiro._

_All the louder seems the door suddenly shutting behind him._

_Well, that certainly didn’t go as planned._

_He sighs, grabbing his stuff and leaving again._

_Screw it._

_There’s a bigger challenge awaiting him._

_And he is going to face it right now._

_-_

_He would be lying if he said his finger aren’t shaking just the tiniest little bit when he grabs the handle of the door, taking the deepest breath he probably ever has before bracing himself for what is to come._

_At this point, he has no idea what exactly that would be._

_The door creaks slightly as he opens it in a slow motion, sighing while entering the room and immediately slumping down on the way more comfortable couch. Those chairs they have at the garrison should be illegal._

_He takes his bag off his shoulders, unaware of what new weight soon has to be carried by them._

_“Are you alright?” Adam asks, concerned for his lover._

_Shiro’s heart squeezes painfully._

_Adam is sitting at the table in the middle of the room, probably taking a break with some good tea. Fruity stuff has always been his favorite._

_“I just talked to Iverson”, Shiro starts, feeling the atmosphere immediately shifting into something dark. There is no going back now though, it has to be done. It’s not something they can just ignore or pretend isn’t there forever._

_Responsibilities, Shiro reminds himself._

_“He told me nothing new, actually. Basically, he still thinks I shouldn’t be part of the Kerberos mission.”_

_“Well, think about it”, Adam starts, fully turning to him, mug securely in his hand. Shiro immediately notices his way too tight grip. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe you shouldn’t go on that mission.”_

_There it is._

_Compromises, Shiro reminds himself._

_How far do they go exactly?_

_He waits for Adam to continue: “We both know that you’re putting yourself at risk.”_

_It sets Shiro off, his fists ball automatically next to him and he leans forward as he starts talking. “You know how important this is to me! It’s worth the risk.”_

_The abrupt sound of a mug clinking makes him flinch, his lips tightly pressed together._

_“Takashi”, to this day getting to hear his first name has never made him shiver. Today was different, though. Today was not like the other days. Maybe no day would ever be. “How important am I to you?” The way his lover emphasizes the “I” makes his entire body feel weightless for a moment, his heartbeat increases not in the good way he has gotten used to over the past few years._

_Adam no longer faces him. All Shiro can now see is the back of the person he plans to marry. No one else could ever take the place this person has reserved for himself._

_His voice seems to be gone because there is no way his body could make any noise right now. He feels numb, from head to toe._

_Luckily, he doesn’t have to as Adam decides to continue: “Every mission, every drill, I’ve been right there with you. But- but this-“ for a moment, Adam’s voice sounds like it’s dying down and everything Shiro can do is sit and watch because his entire being feels frozen into place. “This is more than a mission. This is your life at stake. I just- Takashi, I don’t know if you even understand what exactly that means.”_

_“I do!” Shiro shouts as he suddenly gets the control of his body back, his throat still feeling tight but able to get out words. “Don’t start that again. You don’t need to protect me.” He slumps back into the soft cushions, secretly wishing for them to swallow him. “This is something I need to do for myself.”_

_The atmosphere thickens with every passing second, it’s tense and something the both of them have never been in before._

_It’s scary._

_“Please, there is nothing left for you to prove. You’ve broken every record there is to break”, Adam says and looks at him over his right shoulder. Shiro doesn’t make eye contact. “I mean, I would know. I’ve been at your side for all this time. You’ve broken my records, you’ve achieved so much. There is no need for you to risk- risk your entire life.” Adam’s voice cracks towards the end and Shiro’s head is spinning._

_Compromises?_

_In terms of love?_

_He doesn’t know what that means._

_Adam spins on his chair to fully face him and Shiro wants to but just can’t look him in the eyes right now. He’s feeling awful._

_“Imagine yourself in my situation for a moment, please.”_

_It takes everything in himself to fight against shaking his head viciously. He can’t, he doesn’t want to and he knows why. He doesn’t want to be in Adam’s situation, no need to imagine it._

_“I don’t want to lose you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to sit here waiting patiently without worrying about you, I just- I can’t. I mean, what if-.“ He cuts himelf off and Shiro is more than thankful for that._

_There is a silence then, the yet most torturing silence he has ever been through._

_A right decision is what everyone wants to make, no one wants to walk the wrong path. But what do you do if there is no right path? No wrong path? It’s not as easy as people make it out to be._

_“Am I being selfish?” Adam asks and his voice is unusually quiet._

_Shiro almost lets a dry laugh escape his lips._

_How can a person say the exact thing that’s been in your mind for a while now? That’s slowly been eating you up? Making everything harder than it already was?_

_He can’t answer a question that he’s asking himself._

_He doesn’t blame Adam when he gets frustrated and balls his fists to the point his knuckles turn white._

_He hears shuffling and in the next moment Adam is standing up._

_“I know I can’t stop you…” Adam says and Shiro feels a knot form in his throat. “But I won’t go through this again.” Finally, he looks up but all he sees is the tense back of the person that has given him something he never thought he deserved. “So if you decide to go…” Adam continues, throwing his bag over his shoulder. His voice sounds tight, he’s definitely holding back emotions. Sometimes it’s a curse to know a person better than they might know themselves. “Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”_

_Everything else happens way too fast, Adam passes him, the door closes and Shiro is left alone._

_Humans are selfish at heart._

_-_

Holding your expectations low and not expecting anything doesn’t make it hurt less. Shiro is aware of that when they take their first steps on earth again, he is also aware of that when they find out what happened on earth while they were gone. He’s not sure the others are fully aware of it.

The moment he sees Iverson for the first time in so long, he doesn’t know how to react or what to feel. The last time he has been in contact with him was when he had the audacity to strap him onto that table when he was trying to explain something important to them. Who knows, maybe if they had listened to him they would’ve been prepared for all this to happen. For the Galra attacking earth. On the other side, maybe they would’ve also never found the blue lion.

Whatever would’ve been different, it doesn’t matter now so he approaches Iverson with a clear mind. He’s currently standing in front of a digital map, lightning up in mainly red and orange colors. The closer Shiro gets to it the more he can make out the outline of a world map until he wordlessly stops right next to Iverson, both of them staring at the map. Europe is drowning in red, flaming coloring.

“They destroyed so much of it, I wish we would’ve been able to prevent more damage”, Iverson says calmly, both of his hands are crossed behind his back.

Shiro turns to him. “We all want to prevent all damage. I’m glad we didn’t come back to a completely destroyed planet, all of us feared exactly that.”

“It’s not the planet that I’m mournful over.”

“I know”, Shiro immediately says before Iverson can elaborate on that. Just looking at all the parts of earth burning in red hurts his eyes and burns right through his heart. He can’t imagine how the whole world looked like when the Galra attacked their homes and families.

“We really tried”, the Commander whispers, looking at Shiro through the corners of his eyes before he turns and starts walking. Shiro follows him on instinct. Somehow he doesn’t feel well and with every step the feeling of uneasiness grows stronger and stronger. His feet start to feel heavier and the unusual dark halls they walk through make him feel like he’s about to be crushed in-between its walls.

“Where are we going?” He asks, keeping his eyes on his Commander walking in front of him, never stopping or looking back. Even from behind he can see the way Iverson gulps and the uneasiness washes through his entire body. It’s so unpleasant he almost stops for a second.

In the distance, he can see a door they’re starting to approach.

“We really tried,” Iverson repeats, “so many people were trying their best at keeping others safe. They fought against the Galra invading earth, life suddenly turning into a never ending nightmare. All those garrison soldiers…”

“No…”, Shiro whispers as Iverson shoots him one last look of pure sadness before opening the door.

“They risked their lives”, the words leave his mouth like it’s a confession, causing Shiro to catch his breath and fighting against losing his mind in this exact moment. The open door reveals a big empty wall and it seems there is stuff written on it. It’s so big. Way too big. Names, there are names, thousands, millions. Shiro has no idea.

_Don’t expect me to be there._

“NO!” Shiro yells and passes Iverson in fast, desperate steps. He shakes off the arm that’s trying to grab after him. “No, no, no, no”, he repeats in fast, quiet whispers as he gets closer to this big wall, this way, way too big wall of names. Names of deceased soldiers. People who have risked it all. Names of dead people.

The sound of steps not getting closer but removing itself from the room makes him distantly realize Iverson leaving him here.

His shaking hands touch the cold of the wall, the engraving of words. There is no smooth space left on this way too big wall. He slides them from left to right, upwards and downwards. Names, everywhere. He reads them, quick and without his mouth moving, only his eyes chasing the individual letters in front of him

Kaitlin North  
Christine Mckeow  
Benas Shepherd

Every new name coming with a wave of relief that shouldn’t be there that is wrong and that is still so reassuring. It’s there because humans are selfish at heart.

Hermione Wagstaff  
Bilaal Mohammed  
Wayne Piper

He feels tears filling his eyes as his cold fingertips keep sliding over names of people who deserved better, all of them heroes without being aware of it.

_Please don’t be there. Please don’t let me find it._

His heart stops when he practically feels the word “Adam” on his skin. It stops abruptly, his breathing stopping with it. What’s the surname, what does it say? Shiro’s vision turns blurry, his eyes glassy from the tears forming there.

And then he takes a deep breath again when his vision finally clears and the following words don’t read “Wakim.”

It feels like taking a deep breath after almost drowning.

For a moment, he just stands there. Chest heaving as though he just ran a marathon. Shaky and with almost tripping over his feet, he takes a careful step back, looking up at the entire wall.

It’s so huge.

_Don't expect me to be here when you get back._

Shiro whimpers, banging his fist against the wall. “This is not what that was supposed to mean! This is not what I thought it meant when you said it!”

“Why didn’t I look at you when I still could?” He asks himself and then he is done for it, the tears streaming down his face with no ending. They’re hot and they burn down his cheeks but it’s nothing compared to the pain his heart is swallowed by, his entire being.

_Imagine yourself in my situation for a moment, please._

Maybe he should’ve.

When it was still a possibility to just be an imagination.

Maybe he should’ve.

Shiro feels completely drained, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see all this horror anymore. It’s a desperate attempt at escaping reality, this reality.

“I’m so sorry.”

He repeats it over and over again, unaware of only saying it in his mind after a while. If he could go back, just go back and make it right. Travel into the past and choose the right path because now he knows, now he’s aware that this- this was the wrong one.

If only he could-

“Sir, are you alright?”

If only…

There was a way to hear his voice again.

Shiro doesn’t dare to move, breath, make any sound or let himself believe in what is happening for only a second. Until he hears the footsteps coming closer to him, so close that it feels like he is right behind him.

Suddenly, his body feels cold and as though it is screwed to the ground.

“I know it’s hard… losing someone that you hold so close to your heart.”

A shaky breath is heard behind him.

“All those people… they fought hard. I did, too. It was insane. I still can’t believe it happened and that so many people lost their lives because of it.” Another pause. “To grant so many other lives to remain living.”

Adam gulps.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I know exactly what that feels like.”

Shiro’s breathing hard, his chest still heaving.

His fist planted on the wall beginning to shake, his legs starting to give out, it feels like his entire body is turning into jelly.

He has never ever, in his entire life felt _that_ relieved before. He wants to cry all over again, though there is no need as his tears haven’t even come to a stop yet.

“I love you.”

It’s the only thing he is able to say right now, the only thing going on in his mind on repeat ever since he entered this room.

And with those three words he turns around, witnessing the face of his ex-lover changing from confused to something else in less than a second.

His own almost exploding from how overwhelming the sight is.

It’s been- what? Three whole years? Has it been more, has it been less? Who even knows how time works in space, it has been way too long. Way too long since he was able to look into this face. One that he used to see first thing in the morning. One, he has seen smiling, crying, pouting, laughing and all that things that he learned to cherish and love.

They just stare at each other, Shiro’s fingers shaking, his throat feeling sore.

“Takashi…”

_This._

This is the feeling he has always chased in his life, this feeling of being loved by another person’s entire being. This one person he has waited for, who, one day, just entered his life and gave him everything he has ever wanted and more.

This is the feeling he knows how it feels not being there anymore.

It’s awful.

“Is it really you?” It comes out choking, Adam slowly reaching out to him with one hand.

Shiro nods viciously, not moving from his spot.

There are familiar fingers touching his hair, carefully caressing his cheek, his scar.

Startling the other a little, Shiro grabs him by the wrist and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Adam.”

Adam looks at him like he can’t believe it. It’s the same look he has had after nightmares, that could’ve only been soothed with Shiro holding him close and whispering silly things into his ear until he started laughing.

“You weren’t. You aren’t.”

Carefully, slowly, even more so than he did when they first got together, he pulls Adam closer to him, just the tiniest bit.

“Selfish.” Shiro pauses for a moment and notices the short horror in Adam’s eyes as he scans Shiro’s right arm or, well, the lack of it.

But Adam doesn’t pull back.

And Shiro doesn’t push him away.

A thing they should’ve not done before.

He clears his throat.

“This answer is long, _long_ overdue and I know it”, Adam’s line of sight meets his eyes again. “But you weren’t selfish. I know this and I got to know it way too late and I am sorry for that. I am-“

“Sorry for _so_ much, Takashi”, Adam continues and suddenly there are tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I put pressure on you because I was scared. You weren’t either, you know? You weren’t selfish and only too late I understood that.”

Shiro smiles because they could’ve done this way sooner, they could’ve made up and realize they were both in the wrong and also both somewhat right and talked it out. But at the same time, they almost lost the chance to talk to each other ever again so Shiro’s thankful for what they have and he’d rather do this later than never.

“Compromises,” Shiro whispers with the smallest but most genuine smile forming on his face.

“And Responsibilities”, Adam finishes.

“We might be old but we still have a lot to learn.”

“I don’t know how much you aged in space, old man”, Adam lightly teases while sliding his fingers through his white hair, “but I’m still in my best years, just so you know.”

Shiro chuckles. He actually chuckles and wants to thank whatever higher might there is for gifting him with this one person he can love with his entire heart.

“About that… there is so much I have to tell you” Shiro says.

“I can definitely see that” Adam points out by tapping on Shiro’s right shoulder, then booping his nose.

It’s silent for a second. Something still unspoken in the air.

“If I may…” Shiro proceeds, face serious.

They look at each other, drowning while looking at complete different faces, Shiro noticing the new little scars decorating Adam’s face.

“I lied, you know”, Adam whispers, taking another step towards Shiro. He wraps his arms around his waist and looks at the floor for a second.

When he looks up again, there’s strong determination in those beautiful, brown eyes.

“I’ve waited for you this entire time.”

Shiro gets overwhelmed with the need to protect this person from anything evil there is, his own arms closing behind Adam’s back until they are flush. He can feel Adam’s heartbeat going fast and unsteady on his own chest and he never thought there would be a chance this heart could stop one day, ripping everything he has in life away from him. He squeezes maybe a little too tight.

When they finally kiss each other again after what has felt like an entirety, they both silently promise to themselves to never let go of something they once believed lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that's it, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Big thanks to everyone on twitter who helped me fill in the blanks of what happened in season 7 for me since I didn't watch the whole season, without you it would've been so much harder! If something doesn't match with actual canon that's on me, please just ignore it. Sepcial thanks to one of my mutuals for helping me decide on Wakim as a last name for Adam, thank you!  
> ...the next prompt fic is gonna be fluffy I swear jsndkjasndjka 
> 
> ~acepylot [ Tumblr ](https://lanceinblack.tumblr.com/) & [ Writing Tumblr ](https://acepylot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
